


Hidden Moments

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: F/M, fugitiveshipping, mainly only going to do it for the cases Ami and Arata are partnered in, my ship name for it after how many years, retelling of the games, slow updates while I replay the games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: The story retold with hidden moments between Ami and Arata who are secretly dating throughout the game.





	1. Mr. Navit

Title: Hidden Moments

Category: Digimon

Rating: T

Pairing: Ami/Arata *fugitive shipping*

Summary: The story retold with hidden moments between Ami and Arata who are secretly dating throughout the game.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Digimon franchise

~~Story Begins~~

Chapter 1 ~ Mr. Navit

“Akkino really doesn’t understand much about Digimon,” Arata said with a groan. “How did she become a part of our group again?”

Ami looked up from her homework and at the group chat. She scanned through the messages. “I believe she became a part of our group when I was partnered with her over a science project. My boyfriend just so happened to join the group conversation and wouldn’t leave us alone to work on the project,” she said.

Arata grumbled under his breath with a roll of his eyes.

“What exactly are Digimon?” Ami said. “Everyone seems intent to say that they are bad news.”

“Programs hackers use to gain account information, privacy information, and everything,” Arata said.

Ami looked at him. “That’s vague.”

He looked back. “I don’t know much about them either. Just hearsay from forums and communities.”

The doorbell rang in the apartment. Ami moved her homework and digivice onto the table “That must be supper. I’ll get it if you want to get the movie set up.”

“Deal,” Arata said with a smile. 

He had just opened the drawer to get the movie that he had planned on surprising Ami with when something made him focus back on his digivice. Mr. Navit had cut his way into the chat literally.

He gritted his teeth as Akkino was oblivious to the dangers of Digimon. He knew more about them than what he let on mainly because he doesn’t want Ami to leave him.

She’s the good girl and he is a delinquent, a bad boy her mother would not approve of.

“Arata,” he heard Ami say with a sigh that was laced with sadness and disappointment.

Damnit!

He’s been failing her and she’s trying to keep it hidden. How many dates did he have planned for them lately only to show up late or get to involved with any of his hobbies and homework only to forget the date all together?

“I’m sorry,” Arata said. 

She didn’t look convinced, but the pain he knew was in her voice should’ve been in her eyes. It was so quick for her to hide her pain from him anymore. It didn’t help that he knew she was stressed with finals coming up for her and she is finally going to travel to see her mother for the first time in two years.

“Please say you are coming,” Arata said and motioned to his digivice.

“Why should I?” Ami said as she sat the food down. 

“Akkino thinks it is going to be a date for a PR event,” Arata said. “I know it’s confusing but-”

“Fine,” Ami said. She got on her digivice and typed her message in the chat. She logged out and gathered her things. “Let me know when and where to meet up.”

“Where are you going?” Arata said.

“Home.”

“We can still eat supper and enjoy a movie,” Arata said with a mental plea for her to stay.

“This will be my first time signing into EDEN which means I need to set up my access point,” Ami said. “Besides, you two usually chat throughout the night anyway, so what’s the point?”

“Ami.”

“After tomorrow, I’ll give you one more chance when I return back from visiting Mom,” she said. “After that, I don’t know what to do.”

She left the house and Arata stared at his digivice. He’s been such a jerk lately, but maybe he can still make it up to her. Akkino and her seem to be good friends while Ami doesn’t talk much about her.

Maybe Akkino can help him.


	2. Kowloon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kowloon

Title: Hidden Moments

Category: Digimon

Rating: T

Pairing: Ami/Arata *fugitive shipping*

Summary: The story retold with hidden moments between Ami and Arata who are secretly dating throughout the game.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Digimon franchise

~~Story Begins~~

Chapter 2 - Kowloon

Arata could’ve stayed by Nokia. He could’ve tried to put the scaredy-cat at ease, but he didn’t. Ami was late and she’s always early. The location also changed when Mr. Navit called them and told them to go to Kowloon instead. 

He walked away from Nokia to explore the area he already knows quite well. Thanks to his hobbies. He never used his imitation and prestige before, but he planned on using them for the first time to make sure Ami would walk around safely here. He also wanted clues over Mr. Navit and the so-called ‘Ghost of EDEN’.

No one was around Kowloon.

He tried to call Ami but his calls and messages wouldn’t go through. It was like the signal was being jammed or interfered with.

He felt a whoosh behind him as he walked back to Nokia’s location. He turned his head to look at the source and Ami flew by him. Something didn’t feel right. How could she have gotten the URL?

Nothing was making sense to him today.

He eavesdropped on their conversation a little. Nokia couldn’t help him with his questions last night because she hasn’t met Ami in person. Their science project was done in EDEN as a test for Nokia’s school. Of course, he didn’t expect her to scream as loud as she did or that Ami would notice that someone was watching them as a Digimon Capture was loaded onto their accounts.

~~Digimon~~

“Nu-huh,” Nokia said. “I’m not going. I wanna go home.”

“Nokia, Arata could be in trouble,” Ami said. “We need to go after him.”

“No way. Hackers are bad news,” she said again. Nokia had her eyes closed so she didn’t see Ami flinched. “I want nothing to do with them.”

“Fine,” Ami said. “Just stay here and keep yourself hidden. I’ll be back as soon as I find him, okay?”

Ami left Galactic Park and while every instinct in her was telling her to run, she took her time. She walked calmly through Kowloon in order to take in the sights. She found everything to be beautiful and something about Kowloon just drew her in. 

It was like she’s been here before somehow.

“Huh?” she said as she saw a glitchy figure appear before her. It teleported to different spaces and got closer to her. She took a shaky step backward. “Hey. Who are you?”

Ami felt all energy escape her and collapsed onto the ground. The last thing she remembers seeing is a young man with black hair and a white coat touch her forehead.

~~Digimon~~

“We need to get out of here,” Arata said as the ‘Data Monster’ moved closer. “I’ll break the lock and you need to log off immediately!”

“Nokia!” Ami said as she held onto her little Terriermon in her arms. “Move!”

“I’m working on the lock as soon as I break it, you need to log out,” Arata said to Ami.

“No. I’m not leaving you or Nokia behind,” Ami said with a shake of her head. “She’s frozen.”

“Ami! Please, Ami,” Arata said. “Please do this for me.”

“Agumon! Gabumon!” Nokia said as the two Digimon stepped in front of her.

“Not this time, Arata,” Ami said as her Terriermon joined the action.

Nokia logged out and Arata looked at Ami. “She’s out. I’ll go next and you had best be behind me. I don’t want to lose you.”  
“On it,” Ami said as she picked her injured Terriermon up and ran for the logout button.

The log out button that she will never be able to use.


End file.
